


A King's Desire

by Daenerys1417



Series: Fire and Lust [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Not much of a plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Throne Room Sex, Throne Sex, castle sex, i mean it is a one-shot, post-Targaryen Restoration, slow burn kinda, targlings appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: All Jon wants is some quality alone time with his Queen.  Is that too much to ask for?Written for "A Dream of Spring", Jonerys Week Summer 2018Prompt: The Throne Room || Throne Sex





	A King's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of the "Fire & Lust Series" ~ Stay tuned for more upcoming stories.

Jon yawned and stretched lazily as he nestled next to his Queen. She was still asleep and he looked on lovingly as her chest rose and fell in a peaceful cadence. _Gods she was beautiful._ Unable to help himself, he dipped down to kiss her, his lips brushing hers with the lightest of touches. She stirred a little, making a soft sighing noise and he kissed her again, this time a longer, lingering kiss as he savored the sweetness of her mouth.

 

He smiled to himself, feeling slightly guilty for watching her sleep and stealing kisses from her lips without her knowing, but he was enjoying every moment of it. With no further thought of stopping himself, he kissed the corner of her mouth again and breathed in the warm, womanly scent of her that hinted of exotic spices and lavender. She stirred once more, soft lips moving under his as her thick, sooty lashes fluttered open, her eyes a startling pale violet. _Such eyes I could drown in them_ , he thought.

 

“Good morning, my King,” she said, her voice still thick and heavy with sleep.

 

“Good morning, my beautiful Queen,” he replied huskily, reaching out to brush a tendril of silver hair from her rosy cheek. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

 

She giggled softly as she looked at him, her eyes full of mirth. “No you’re not. You do the same thing every morning!”

 

Jon chuckled along with her. She had a point. “Can you blame me? How do you expect me to control myself when you’re wearing _this_ ,” he said, nodding towards the silk nightgown she was wearing, which did little to hide her lovely curves.

 

“You underestimate yourself, Jon Snow,” she teased, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. “Surely the former Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch should be a master of self-control when it comes to matters of the flesh.”

 

Jon grinned as he pulled her into his arms, enjoying the feeling of her soft, supple curves pressed against the hard, sculpted ridge of his chest. The evidence of his growing arousal was firm against her thigh and she gasped in response. “I did not typically wake to find a beautiful, scantily clad woman in my bed during my time at the Wall,” he murmured.

 

An amused smile played across her lips. “How unfortunate,” she purred as she rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She rolled her hips, causing a groan to escape his lips as he savored the sensation of her weight pressing down against his throbbing bulge.

 

He stared up at her for several long moments, drinking in every detail of her seductive beauty. Slowly, he tugged the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, his gaze hard and hungry as two creamy breasts spilled into his hands. “My beautiful Queen,” he whispered, sitting up to draw a rosy pink nipple into his mouth. Dany’s eyes fluttered closed and she cried out with pleasure as he licked, nibbled, and kissed her sensitive skin.

 

“Ohhhhhh,” she moaned, grinding her hips against him. She reached between them to unlace the front of his breeches, closing her fingers around his length as she stroked him. He thrust into her hand, almost involuntarily, and growled in the back of his throat. Panting, she breathed into his ear. “Mmm… I see my wolf is hungry for me this morning.”

 

He chuckled, his voice a low, reverberating hum. “As I am every morning,” he replied, sliding her nightgown above her hips and positioning her so that their bodies were aligned. He probed her with his tip, intent on burying himself deep inside her, but stilled at the sound of laughter and the pitter-patter of tiny feet.

 

Dany heard it too and immediately rolled off of him, pulling up a sheet to cover them. Seconds later, their three-year-old twins bounced into the room with Missandei right behind them. She shot the King and Queen an apologetic look as the twins leapt into the bed, hugging and kissing their parents. “Mama! Papa!” they squealed excitedly.

 

“My apologies, your Graces,” said Missandei, a blush creeping up her face at the state of their undress as they hastily adjusted their clothing for modesty’s sake. “I turned my back for just a second and they got away from me.”

 

Dany smiled graciously. “It’s quite all, Missandei. Would you please have some fruit, sweet bread, and cheese delivered to our room? The King and I would like to break our fast with the children this morning.”

 

“Of course, your Grace,” Missandei said, dipping her head slightly before exiting the room.

 

Jon sighed as he realized that his morning lovemaking session with the Queen had come to an abrupt halt. He exchanged a look with Dany as the twins climbed on top of him, pulling at his beard.

 

She smiled at him apologetically. “We’ll finish what we were doing later, my love.”

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” he said, smiling back at her before giving his attention to the children. “All right! Who wants a pony ride?” he shouted to the twins’ delight.

 

“Me! Me first!” screamed Rhyanna.

 

“No, me! Let me go first, Papa!” yelled Daemon, shoving at his sister.

 

“Stop it, Daemon!” she shrieked, pouting her lips.

 

“How about I give _both_ of you a ride at the same time?” Jon suggested, grabbing a twin in each arm as he tumbled out of bed and down to the floor. He got on his hands and knees and let the twins climb onto his back before crawling around the room while making snorting horse sounds.

 

“Faster, Papa! Faster!” they howled, giggling wildly.

 

Dany tossed her head back in laughter as she sat perched on the bed, her amethyst eyes twinkling merrily as she watched Jon pretending to be a pony while the twins took turns shouting out commands.

 

Jon laughed as well. This was what he lived for, precious moments spent with his beautiful family. He could think of no better way to start his day…

 

* * *

 

Later, after the royal family had enjoyed their morning meal together and Missandei had come back to take the twins away for their baths, the King found himself alone with his Queen once again. She was standing in front of the huge arched windows overlooking Blackwater Bay and the sight of her beautiful figure, illuminated by the rising sun, nearly took his breath away. As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him, a knowing smirk on her lovely face. She watched him silently, her violet eyes communicating more than words could say and Jon felt himself hardening almost immediately.

 

He wasted no time walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms. He trailed soft butterfly kisses along her neck as she arched into him, sighing sweetly. “Now where were we?” he whispered hotly into her ear.

 

“I think you know _exactly_ where we left off,” she teased, her voice soft and velvety. Her lips found his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming his tongue to dance in her mouth. Jon grinned as he delved into the moist cave of her mouth, exploring and tasting until she was writhing against him. Hard and throbbing, he was desperate for relief, but he needed to please his Queen first, to watch her come undone in his arms.

 

“I have to taste you, Dany,” he murmured into her ear before palming her ass and carrying her over to the nearby dressing table, kissing her all the way. He gently sat her down and began nuzzling at her thighs, kissing his way towards her wet and glistening core.

 

“Oh ñuha jorrāelagon,” she cried out when his tongue found its intended target, savoring the taste of her sweet nectar. She fisted her hands in his dark curls, hitching in a whimper as Jon mercilessly stabbed his tongue into her depths. He could feel her muscles tensing, her tiny body trembling as he kissed her sensitive little bead of nerves. He reached up, cupping his hands over her breasts, squeezing them gently in his attempt to bring her over the edge when they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

 

Dany looked up in surprise while Jon growled with annoyance. “Who is it?” he barked out.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, your Grace,” said Tyrion, his voice carrying through the heavy wooden door. “But we have urgent matters to discuss in the small council meeting and everyone is waiting for you and the Queen.”

 

“Let them wait!” Jon roared, his face twisted in anger, before softening again as he looked upon his Queen. He smiled apologetically at her as he attempted to offer her some relief with his fingers, though he knew it was no match for his tongue.

 

There was a slight pause before Tyrion spoke again. “I do know how you and the Queen enjoy your private time together…but I must insist that the two of you come down to the small council meeting. Perhaps with all of your…morning exertions… you’ve forgotten that our special guests from Dorne are in attendance. We wouldn’t want to offend them now would we?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He didn’t mind being interrupted by his twins but Tyrion was another matter entirely. The man was a good servant to the Crown in his role as Hand but had an annoying habit of popping up at the most inopportune of times. He was seriously contemplating telling Tyrion that he didn’t give a flying fuck about the small council meeting but then he felt Dany stroking his arm as she attempted to calm him.

 

“He’s right, Jon,” she said, smoothing her nightgown back down as she slid off of the dressing table. “We don’t want to upset our Dornish guests. We’ve only just recently built back the trust between Dorne and the Iron Throne.”

 

“Seven hells, Dany!” Jon snarled. “They can go play in quicksand for all I care!”

 

Dany stroked his beard and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she called out to Tyrion. “The King and I will be down momentarily, Tyrion.”

 

“Excellent, your Grace. We shall be waiting for you,” Tyrion said before walking away, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway.

 

Jon slumped into a nearby chair, a frown on his face as he watched Dany buzzing around the room, attempting to get ready for the day.

 

“You’re brooding,” she said as she slipped into a blue silk dress with a low-cut bodice.  

 

“Can you blame me?” he said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. All he wanted was some time alone with his beautiful wife. _Was that too much to ask for?_

She walked slowly towards him, her gown flowing enticingly behind her and Jon immediately sat up at attention. “Avy jorrāelan,” she said, cupping his head to her bosom and he couldn’t help but to place tender kisses along her ample cleavage. “We’ll finish this later,” she breathed before pulling away. “I promise.”

 

Jon sighed heavily as he resigned himself to his duty. He stood up and started getting dressed, grumbling all the way. “Yeah, I know…later…it’s _always_ later.”

 

* * *

 

Jon tapped his fingers on the table in irritation as the small council meeting dragged on and on. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate as his mind kept drifting to his Queen – her beautiful face, her sexy figure, how good she looked in that dress, and most importantly, all of the things he was going to do to her once he finally got her alone to himself. He caught her gaze from across the round table, the sexual tension smoldering between them as she boldly stared back at him, unmasked lust in her eyes. She licked her lower lip, looking at him through lowered lashes, and he hardened instantly, desire coiling through him.

 

“Ahem, your Grace?” Tyrion said, shaking Jon out of his trance. He looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him.

 

“Forgive me, what was the question?” Jon asked sheepishly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

Tyrion sighed, an exasperated frown on his face. “With your permission, and of course the Queen’s, we would like to add Lord Vorian of House Dayne to the Small Council to represent the Dornish constituent of Westeros.

 

Jon recovered swiftly, looking down the table at the Dornish man whom he knew to be of good character, fair-minded, and an excellent swordsman. “Permission granted,” he said before looking at his Queen who nodded in agreement.

 

“Very well then,” Tyrion said, clapping his hands. “With no further pressing matters, I believe we can adjourn the meeting.”

 

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion,” Dany said, as she stood up and stretched her lovely limbs.

 

Jon stood up as well, walking over to her like a bee drawn to honey. He waited until the room was nearly empty before leaning in, his breath a hot whisper in her ear. “You have no idea how much I want to rip this dress off of you!”

 

“Mmm, you are being so naughty today, my King,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Let me show you how naughty I can be,” Jon murmured, taking her hand and guiding her towards the door. A frown crossed his face, however, when he looked up to see Ser Sandor Clegane, Master-at-Arms, blocking his path.

 

“Yer Grace, you’re needed outside in the training yard,” he said in a gruff voice. “The knights-in-training are ready for their close combat training.”

 

Jon groaned inwardly. _Fuck!_ He’d completely forgotten about promising to train with some of the squires today. He gave the Queen an exasperated look, promising to come find her as soon as he was done, and then followed Sandor out to the training yard.

 

* * *

  

Jon spent the next several hours training hard with the squires, demonstrating his skillful sword moves and defensive techniques, although his mind was fixated on Daenerys the entire time. Afterwards, he went back to his chambers to freshen up and then proceeded to find his Queen. He found her in the throne room, sitting upon her throne as two squabbling merchants argued their case before her. She looked up when she saw him, her lilac eyes tracking him as he slowly made his way to the front of the room.

 

He took his place in the seat beside her, surprising the merchants who paused their quarrelling, temporarily, to bow to their King. He took one look at his beautiful Queen, her breasts spilling like white iridescent cream over the tight bodice of her dress and he decided that he would have her right then and there and _no one_ was going to stand in his way.

 

“Clear this throne room,” he commanded, looking at the royal guardsmen who were stationed about the room. “Something urgent has come up that I must discuss with the Queen in private.”

 

“Your Grace,” said Tyrion, standing just off to the side of the dual thrones. “Could this…private discussion not wait until a later time? The Queen is in the middle of settling a financial…”

 

“ **I SAID CLEAR THIS THRONE ROOM!”** Jon roared, standing up and raising his voice, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. Tyrion cowered, surprised at the King’s outburst, as the royal guard began escorting the merchants and other lords and ladies out of the throne room.

 

Soon, only the King and Queen, as well as Tyrion remained. Jon looked over at the small man with annoyance. “That includes you too, my good Lord Hand.”

 

“Perhaps I could be of some assistance with this urgent matter that you are so desperate to discuss with the Queen –” Tyrion began but Jon cut him off.

 

“You can be of most assistance by allowing the Queen and I some privacy!” he said, his voice hard and commanding.

 

Tyrion sighed, not bothering to hide his irritation as he walked out of the throne room, giving them one last glance over his shoulder before closing the doors behind him.

 

Finally alone with his Queen, Jon turned to look at her and saw that she had an amused smirk on her face. “That was quite the performance,” she said, her violet eyes twinkling at him.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” he said, smiling at her as all of the irritation drained away from his body. He knelt down before her, inching her dress up as his fingers slid over her calf and along the inside of her knee. “You’ve been driving me crazy all damned day,” he murmured, looking into her eyes. “I need you and I won’t be denied any longer.”

 

“Then take what is yours, my King,” she said, her breath hitching as he hiked her dress up further and began kissing and licking her creamy thighs. She spread her legs wide in open invitation and he gasped at the sight of hot pink flesh surrounded by soft, silver curls.

 

“Fuck, Dany,” he groaned, inhaling the sweet smell of her juices. “You’re not wearing any smallclothes!”

 

“You’re not the only one who can be naughty,” she teased, biting her lower lip as Jon’s tongue found its way to her slick folds.

 

He slowly trailed his tongue along her slit, flicking the tip against her nub, and she moaned loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the deserted throne room. He pushed his tongue into her with slow, leisurely thrusts and soon her body was writhing beneath him as her juices flowed down her thighs. He continued his assault, swirling his tongue along her sensitive flesh, lapping, sucking as she screamed his name, bucking against his mouth.

 

“Kessa! Kessa!” she cried out, her voice raw and hoarse, as her body clenched and trembled. He licked her delicate bundle of nerves impetuously, driving her through her climax as she gripped his hair, humping his tongue with reckless abandon.

 

When she finally came down from her high, he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to his throne chair and sat down heavily. They kissed passionately, their tongues probing each other in a slow dance as Dany freed his throbbing manhood from the confines of his clothing.

 

“Oh, Dany…fuck,” he moaned as she glided her fingers over her slick folds, lubricating her hand before pumping him with her fist. He growled with pleasure as he rocked his hips, driving his length in and out of her slippery grip. But it wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside of her, to feel her wet walls clenching him tightly as he fucked her into blissful pleasure.

 

Without a second’s hesitation, he stilled her hand, pulling her close as he lifted her slightly before lowering her onto his rock hard length, filling her to the brim. They quickly found a comfortable rhythm, Jon pushing his hips up in long, powerful strokes as Dany rode him, taking him deep. His hands sunk into the flesh of her behind as he watched her face. He wanted to close his eyes and give in to the sensation of making love to her, but he couldn’t look away. She was so beautiful...  Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes closed, her breasts bouncing as she moved on top of him.

 

And then suddenly her eyes opened, locking on his as they stared at each other, burning passion smoldering between them. “Avy jorrāelan,” she breathed, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, her fingers brushing against his beard.

 

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. “I love you too,” he said, his husky voice raw with emotion. “Always.” And then their lips met in a kiss of deep, fervent passion as he pounded into her. Harder. Faster. Taking every inch of her. Claiming, and being claimed in return.

 

He held her by the waist as he felt her start to tighten around him, just on the brink of finding her release. She moaned loudly as the first wave of her orgasm rocked through her, causing her to tremble in his arms. He continued driving into her until he felt the tingling at the base of his spine that signaled his own impending orgasm.

 

“Daenerys!” His bellow of ecstasy sounded feral even to his own ears as at last his orgasm tore into him, his seed scorching through his length and shooting into her depths in jet after agonizingly pleasurable jet.

 

Their mutual release raged on until he was fully drained and she collapsed on top of him, her breath gusting to the same labored rhythm as his. They sat there together, in the throne chair, both fully clothed, only merged at their most intimate parts, as they tried to catch their breath.

 

Finally Jon spoke. “That was incredible and worth the wait,” he said, smiling at her as he pushed a wayward lock of silver hair out of her face.

 

“It was,” she replied, a coy smile on her face. “Perhaps we should make love in the throne room more often, my King.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he said, leaning in to kiss her sweet lips. “I wouldn’t mind that at all, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I appreciate your comments and feedback!
> 
>    
>  **Valyrian Translations:**
> 
> Avy jorrāelan – I love you
> 
> Oh ñuha jorrāelagon – Oh my love
> 
> Kessa - Yes


End file.
